Not To Much To Ask
by Alicamel
Summary: Dave and Abby are together and everything's going great . . . but this is me writing, so are we really suprised that it isn't going to last?
1. 1/5

Authors Note: Not sure when I became a Dave/Abby fan. Not even sure that I am. Just had a sudden urge to write a story, that's rapidly becoming a series – in my head anyway. Whether any of it gets down on paper and whether I'll like it when it is, is another matter all together. Oh well, here's part one of my first ever Dave/Abby story. Luka and Carter are in there too, as are various others to degrees of importance.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, in case anyone was confused.  
  
A million thanks to Lisa, who is the best editor one could wish for. she also did 'Tears of A Clown' which I forgot to credit her with. Sorry!  
  
NOTE RE: INSOMNIAC: Here are the people in it (not read? Go read it now, see if you can join the fun guessing game. Go on!)   
  
This seemed the easiest way of making sure you all got the information. 1 - Luka, 2 - Dave, 3 - Kerry, 4 - Abby, 5 - Luka again. you can all go read it again now, and go 'ahh of course!' But not now. Read this first. ; )  
  
"Not Too Much To Ask." – Part One.  
  
She saw Dave stood by the desk waiting for her, and smiled, despite her day. He looked so very adorable standing there talking to Dr. Weaver. She approached him from behind.   
  
"Hey." She said tiredly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
"You ready?" He asked her.   
  
She nodded. "Very." He chuckled.  
  
"Come on." He put a comforting arm around her waist, and she leant into him, the long day catching up with her. "Night, Chief."  
  
"Night Dave, Abby."  
  
"Night." She echoed.   
  
Outside she took a deep breath. It was gone ten, so it was dark, and the air was cool.   
  
"You want to get something to eat?" He asked as they headed to the El.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm too tired. Perhaps we could get some take-out?"  
  
"Okay." He smiled. "If you promise not to fall asleep before we get home."  
  
She nodded. "Deal."  
  
--  
  
Abby snuggled deeper into the warm haze, resisting her body's urge to open her eyes. 'No.' She thought. 'I'm not getting up yet. It's probably not even morning, and I am comfortable.' Just then she felt whatever she was resting her head on move.   
  
Groaning the opened one eye a fraction to see Dave slip out of bed. "Where do you think you're going with my pillow?" She muttered.  
  
"Bathroom." He kissed her nose. "I'll be back." She opened both her eyes to take advantage of the view as he walked across the room, then rolled onto her stomach and stared at the ceiling of the apartment.  
  
She didn't quite remember when Dave moved in with her, or when, in fact they had become a couple. She and Luka had broken up, and she'd been feeling down. She ran into him outside the hospital cafeteria, and, one comment about the quality of the food later and she ended up at Doc's with Dave, in hysterics. She smiled, remembering how she realised that most of his seemingly insensitive comments weren't supposed to be taken seriously. Once she'd got over that, she found herself smiling and laughing along with him while he drove the rest of the staff mad.  
  
Some time later, they'd ended up collapsing in her apartment with a take-out and video after a particularly long day, several days in a row in fact, then she'd invited him to dinner, he'd invited her to the fair, they'd gone to see a movie they both wanted to see on the spur of the moment. And suddenly, he was crashing on her couch a lot, and the staff was gossiping about them a lot, and no one seemed to be taking her 'just friends' claim very seriously at all.  
  
Rolling over as he entered, wearing that grin, as always. She thought about how comfortable she was with him. Their first kiss had been, a little awkward, but once he got over the shock of her sudden move, they had slipped into being just like all the cutesy, love-talking, sickening couples she usually vowed against ever becoming.  
  
"Awake yet?" He asked her, holding out a cup of coffee. Against all expectations, Dave was one of those annoying, up-with-the-sun types, which meant her early morning issues where a source of endless fascination for him. Some people wake up fast, some people wake up slow. Abby Lockhart wakes up dead. And takes a long time about getting beyond dead too. Three cups of coffee and a cigarette usually get her moving, albeit a bit slowly.  
  
"Kinda." She groaned, struggling to sit up. She tucked the sheet around her and carefully took the steaming cup from him. She glanced at the clock. 8:40. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"A little while." He said, non-committedly. "I was watching you." He added quietly. She blushed, considered responding, but ended up taking a sip of her coffee, as he climbed back under the covers.   
  
Dave brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "When are you on today?" She asked him.  
  
"Not till one." Another four hours of blissful rest." He chuckled. "What about you?"  
  
"Ten." She groaned, placing the coffee aside, and sitting up. "I've got to get up or I'll miss the El."  
  
"Want company?" He asked.  
  
"No, no." She swung her legs out and stood up, reaching for her robe. "No reason for you to get up at this ungodly hour."  
  
He laughed at that. "I'll be thinking of you."  
  
"You'd better be!" She threatened him good naturedly from the doorway.  
  
--  
  
"What are you doing here?" She glanced at the clock. "You're early. It's only 12:15."  
  
"I missed you." Dave wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Nope." He turned and held up a chart. "It's these drug-seeking turkey's I missed. The day just isn't complete without them."  
  
"You should never make assumptions about a patient, Dr. Malucci." Dr. Greene informed him.  
  
"Sorry boss." He shared a quick smile with Abby. "You want to help me?" He asked her as he passed. "Not really." She told him. He pulled a face at her, while she just looked at him.  
  
"Fine, fine. Want to get some lunch soon though?"  
  
"I'll see if I can slot you into my busy social calendar."  
  
"Oh, I see." He turned away fro her, "Chuni, would you care to accompany me to Exam One?" She shook her head in amusement as he turned on the charm on the unresponsive nurse.  
  
--  
  
"Hey Abby."   
  
She spun around. "Carter!" She sighed heavily. "You scared me!" She smiled. "What can I do for you?"  
  
He looked around. "Wanna, maybe, grab some lunch?"  
  
"I dunno." She told him.  
  
"Please? I need to talk to you."  
  
She sighed, glancing at Exam One. Carter followed her gaze.  
  
"Oh. If you can't, it doesn't really.."  
  
"Sure thing Carter." She smiled brightly to make up for her hesitation. "Give me ten, okay?"  
  
Carter nodded. Abby looked back to Exam One. He'd understand.  
  
--  
  
"You do understand, don't you?"  
  
"Sure." Dave murmured, kissing her neck. They were back in their apartment, at some early hour of the morning. "You're his sponsor, he has a bad day, you talk."  
  
She sighed in relief. "'m glad…"  
  
He interrupted her by attaching her mouth. "Hmm." She wrapped her arms a little tighter around his back. They stumbled through to the living room, and she laughed as he fell backwards onto the sofa. She settled on his lap, facing him.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi." He replied, smiling. They kissed again, and Dave slipped his hands under her shirt. She breathed in sharply, and he paused.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, a worried frown on his face.  
  
"Cold hands." She told him, and he laughed in relief.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"It's fine. They'll warm up."  
  
She struggled to pull his t-shirt off, and then ran her hands across his chest. He smiled into the kiss, and she pulled back, her hands stilling as she looked down on him.  
  
"What?"  
  
His eyes looked up at her seriously.  
  
"I was just thinking."   
  
"Thinking?"  
  
"About how much I love. . . how much I love this." She looked at him, a slightly confused smile on her face, wondering.  
  
"I love this too." She told him slowly.  
  
He swallowed and wet his lips. "Abby…"  
  
Just then the phone rang. He groaned, letting his head rest on her chest. After a moment he's muffled voice asked, "You gonna get that?"   
  
"Nope." She lifted his head up and kissed him gently. "Machine can get it."  
  
He just smiled and pulled her down towards him.  
  
"This is Abby Lockhart. I'm either not here or can't get to the phone right now, so leave you're name, number and a detailed physical description and I'll get back to you. Maybe. Thanks!"  
  
Abby smiled. "Remind me to change that."  
  
"Uh-huh." Dave commented, distracted.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeep.  
  
"Abby? Abby are you there?"   
  
His voice in the background, Abby and Dave stopped. There was a moment's silence between them.   
  
"Uh, it's Carter. I, um, I just need someone to talk to, I guess, but you're not there, or whatever…"   
  
"He sounds upset." Dave told her, watching her reactions. She sighed.  
  
"I should…"  
  
"Yeah." They stood, she picked her top up of the arm of the sofa.   
  
"I'll be. . ." He pointed towards the bedroom.  
  
"Okay." They stood awkwardly for a moment, then Dave moved away into the dark bedroom and closed the door.  
  
She ran a hand through her hair, and headed towards the phone, pulling on her shirt. She dialled Carter's number.  
  
"Hi, it's Abby. Yeah, I did, I just missed it."  
  
--  
  
Three-quarters of an hour later, she climbed into bed. Dave was facing away from her, and appeared to be asleep. "Dave?" She whispered. "Dave."  
  
He didn't move and she frowned as she curled p behind him. "Dave, I'm sorry."  
  
When he didn't respond, she lay her head against his back. And for once, despite the late hour, she found it hard to go to sleep.  



	2. 2/5

This parts a little - implict. I'd rated it PG-13, but just thought I'd warn you. It's al consenting and cute and stuff though.  
  
"Not Too Much To Ask." - Part Two  
  
When she woke he was gone. She got up much quicker than she ever had before in her life, exploring the apartment till she found a note attached to the fridge.  
  
'Gone shopping, - No food! How'd that happen so soon? Didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. Back soon as poss. Dave.'  
  
Holding the note, she sunk into a chair at the table. Trust Carter to call at the most inappropriate time. Dave had been really understanding so far, but she didn't want to wreck things now. Not after how things with Luka had gone. . .  
  
She groaned. It wasn't Carter's fault. He needed help, and lately, he needed a lot of it. Trouble was, she'd had so much on her plate a few months ago, with her mother and Carter and Luka, it had been a relief to find Dave. Dave who never asked anything of her. Dave who always made sure she was okay. Dave who asked her how her day had been, and was just fine with sitting and talking all night. She tried to remember when Carter had last asked her how her day had been.  
  
And now she no longer had Luka moping around expecting her to keep him happy and grounded and to put up with his moods, and had finally gotten her mother back in Eric's capable hands, she didn't really want to put up with Carter running to her every time he got a tiny bit stressed, or wound up, or whatever. Selfish, maybe. But didn't she have a right to finally have a life? To finally be happy, without taking on someone else's pain?  
  
She buried her head in her hands. 'Solution to problem? Ice cream. Ice cream, lots and lots of it. And chocolate. And copious amounts of Chinese take out and crappy films. At least I'm not back on till tomorrow.'   
  
The front door clicked open. "Dave?" She stood in her night shirt and walked out onto the hall.  
  
"Hey. You're up."  
  
"I missed you when I woke up."  
  
He frowned. "Didn't you get my note?"  
  
"Oh, you." She held it up. "I just thought, after last night…"  
  
"Here give me a hand will you?"  
  
"Ohh." She took one of the bags through to the kitchen table.  
  
"What did you buy?" She asked him, laughingly.  
  
He smiled mysteriously. "Shall we see?"   
  
Hesitantly Abby reached into one of the bags. "Strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, honey?"  
  
He reached into his bag. "Four tubs of Ben and Jerry's, non-alcoholic wine, and a box of chocolates for the lady." He grinned at her as she took it.  
  
"Dave…"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear. "You and me, a bed, these things… what on earth could we get up to all day?"  
  
"I thought you were working today?"  
  
"What did you think I was talking to the Chief about the other day. I've got all day and all night off."  
  
"Dave this is…" She smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
"And I haven't even started yet." He grinned.  
  
They kissed. "So. What have you got in the third bag?"  
  
"Oh, just some vegetables and junk. Thought I'd cook you dinner later on."  
  
"You're amazing, you know that?"  
  
"Ummmm – Yep." He grinned and she shook her head as she laughed.  
  
"And impossible."  
  
He nodded. "Yep. We gonna to stand here and talk all day?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
--  
  
Some time later, Abby sat, wrapped in a sheet, holding a tub of Ben and Jerry's, feeding it to Dave who lay back amongst the pillows.  
  
"So, tell me the truth. Did you have a crush on Dr. Weaver?"  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"Come on." She placed a spoonful in his mouth.  
  
"What.."   
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." She chastised him. He swallowed.  
  
"What make you think that?"  
  
"Running pool at the desk."  
  
"Huh." He sipped at his glass. "Yeah, a little."  
  
"I knew it." She said self-satisfactory.  
  
"It was a long time ago. When I first started. Not now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have you." He told her, then grinned. "Even if you are a messy eater."  
  
"Hey!" She objected, promptly dumping spoonful of ice cream on his chest.   
  
"Aaahh. That's cold!" He breathed.  
  
"I know." She grinned eating some. Dave shook his head, and grabbed a second tub from beside the bed.   
  
"You'll pay for that, woman."   
  
"Woman?" She dropped some more. "Oops, look at that."  
  
He dipped his finger in the semi-melted ice cream and smeared some on her face. "Lovely."  
  
"Oh, and I'm a messy eater, am I?"  
  
He trailed another finger down her neck, with the concentration of an artist at work.   
  
"What are you doing?" She laughed.   
  
"Shh, shh." He told her, drawing more swirls and lines.   
  
She lay back into the pillows as he propped himself up. "You'd better be planning to clean this up." She murmured as his finger drifted across her stomach.  
  
"Oh, absolutely."  
  
--  
  
Abby woke with a shock to find herself alone in the bed again. Wrapping a sheet around herself, she patted out of the room. "Dave?" She called out, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
"In here."   
  
She followed the smells into the kitchen, finding him chopping vegetables in a pair of jeans. "Good evening, sweetie."  
  
She walked up and kissed him. She nodded to the stove. "Need some help?"  
  
"God, no. Sit. Stay away." He shooed at her, and she swiped at him, but sat down anyway.   
  
"You know, that's twice I've woken up alone today." She told him, as she admired how nicely his jeans fit him.   
  
"I'll make it up to you."  
  
"I think you already have." She informed him. "With credit too."  
  
He turned and smiled broadly at her. "Really? I think I may need that."  
  
Her attention was immediately drawn to that statement. "Why?"  
  
"I have to work some night shifts for Carter and Cleo next week, as they're covering today and tonight."  
  
She gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh, how will I survive?" She pretended to faint backwards, onto the table, letting the sheet drop slightly.  
  
"Stop that." He scolded. "You're distracting the chef."  
  
"Sorry." She grinned, not sorry at all.  
  
--  
  
Eventually, and despite distractions, he had presented her with an absolutely delicious meal, which he insisted on feeding to her, and now they were curled up on the sofa, watching on old black and white film.  
  
She turned around in his arms to study his profile. He looked down at her. "What?" He whispered.  
  
"Nothing." She replied quietly. He returned his attention to the screen. She settled in his arms again.  
  
"Dave?"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I have no idea."   
  
They looked at each other and broke into laughter. "Shall I turn it off?"  
  
"Yeah, go on." He did, and then turned to look at her.   
  
"Dave, this has been the most fantastic day. I mean it. Not just the sex either. All of it."  
  
"It's been pretty great for me too." He told her. "I wish it didn't have to end."  
  
"We'll have more, just like it." She told him confidently.  
  
Something flickered across his eyes, too quickly for her to decipher. "Yeah. Lots more."  
  
She watched him for a second before he stood. "To bed then. It's late."  
  
"Again?" She asked him.  
  
"Again what?" He responded innocently. "I, Miss Lockhart, was suggesting we get some sleep before we go to work. What were you suggesting?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we go to bed and see what happens?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." 


	3. 3/5

"Not Too Much To Ask." - Part Three  
  
"So, Abby. You, Dave, whole day off?" Randi raised her eyebrows. "Have a good time?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She replied neutrally.  
  
"Good, good."  
  
"So," Randi asked with a pop of her gum. "Where is he?"   
  
"Getting coffee."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"Here." He handed her a polystyrene cup, and they began walking to the lounge.   
  
"Not as good as mine, " He told her as he held the door open, "but we've really got to get up earlier to enjoy that."  
  
Abby paused in the doorway, as she saw Luka as his locker, then continued.  
  
"Definitely. New alarm clock, first thing on my list." She opened her locker. "Louder. And more insistent."  
  
"And angrier." Abby looked at him. "Some alarm clocks just sound angrier than others. Sort of a 'get up or else' ring."  
  
Abby put on her 'right, whatever you say,' face, to Dave annoyance. "Hey, Luka, don't some alarms just sound more aggravated?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." He replied quietly. "Excuse me."  
  
"Nice one Dave." Abby waited at the door as he put his stethoscope around his neck.   
  
"What I can't talk to the guy because he's your ex? Come on Abby."  
  
Abby shook her head as they approached the desk. "I didn't say that."  
  
"No, but you meant it."  
  
"How do you know what I meant?"  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Mark Greene interrupted. "Morning Dave, do I ever have fun for you after you're day off." He held out three charts.  
  
Dave looked up at the board. "Can I guess?" Mark shrugged. "Hemerriods, puking twins, butt boil."  
  
"Three for three." Abby commented, peering over Mark's shoulder.  
  
"Wanna help out?"  
  
Abby scoffed. "I think not. I have more important things to do."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
"Helping Cleo."  
  
"Sorry Dave." Cleo told him as Abby followed her towards the Peds ER."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet." Dave muttered. He walked into Exam three.   
  
"Hello, Mrs. Lochley, I'm Dr.Dave. This must be Anne and Aimee. I see housekeeping found you some buckets."  
  
--  
  
Dave dumped some charts in the discharge pile. "What a day."  
  
"And it's only ten o'clock." Randi added.  
  
"Do you ever go home?" He asked her, irritated.   
  
"Nope."   
  
Dave shook his head and then quickly sighed the charts he just finished.  
  
"We've got a GSW to the chest, on it's way." Chuni handed him a gown.  
  
"I've got it," Dave called finally glad to be rid of butt boils and ulcers. "Find Greene. ETA?"  
  
He heard the sirens in the bay, "Oh, about now."   
  
"16 year old GSW to the right side of the chest, no exit wound, unconscious on scene, lost a pulse on the way but we got her back." They steered into Trauma One. "Resps 21, but shallow."  
  
"Thanks Doris." Dave told the paramedic.   
  
"See you next time." The two paramedics cleared out as Dr. Greene entered.  
  
"Dave?"  
  
"GSW to the right chest, shallow breath, could have a tension pnemo."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Chest tube, cross table C-spine, chest CT – we need to find that bullet. Chest tube tray! Any idea what blood type yet?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"I'll intubate." Mark offered.  
  
"Good morning all." Elizabeth Corday entered, as collected as ever. "What is it?"  
  
"Got it." Dave exclaimed successfully as Dr. Greene finished the intubation.   
  
"Want to fill Dr. Corday in?"  
  
"Sure. GSW to right chest, Dr. Green intubated, had a tension pnemo, but a well placed chest tube solved that… just about to get some x-rays."  
  
"Good." Corday listened to the girl's chest.   
  
"How's the belly?" Mark asked.  
  
"Looks fine." Corday told him.  
  
"Got the portable x-ray." Abby told the room as she and Malik wheeled it in.  
  
"Thank you Abby." Dave told her.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Lets get ready to shoot."   
  
A few seconds later, Dave pulled off the protective cover. "Put a rush on those would you?"  
  
"I think I can manage that." Abby left quickly.   
  
"I've got the type specific." Chuni told them.  
  
"Squeeze it in them."  
  
The heart monitors began to beep rapidly.  
  
"We need to open her chest, now." Corday told them.  
  
"Go for it." Dave told her.  
  
"Rib-spreader."  
  
"Oh man." Dave shook his head. "De-fibulators ready please?"  
  
Corday peering into the girl's chest. "Can't see anything."  
  
"Dave," Mark told him, "get round and have a look at this."  
  
Eagerly, Dave peered over the surgeons shoulder.  
  
"Check the arteries around the wound." Mark instructed  
  
"Look clear."  
  
"Can you see the heart?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Check that too then."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"This blood's coming from somewhere!" Corday snapped.  
  
The monitor began a continuous beep.  
  
"V-tach, damn." Corday swore.   
  
"Charging 100."  
  
"Clear!" Dave called.  
  
The monitor continued.  
  
"Someone book an OR." Corday called out.  
  
"Assuming she starts ticking over again." Dave commented, to Corday's annoyance.  
  
"Charging 180."  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"Again."  
  
"Charging 180."  
  
"Clear!"  
  
The monitor began to beep more regularly.  
  
"Oh, thank god."  
  
"Found your bullet." Abby told them. She placed the films on a light board. "There. Looks like it's about to embolise the pulmonary."  
  
"Roll her on her side." Corday instructed. "The OR?"  
  
"Booked, OR 4." Malik told her.  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
A few minutes later Dave peeled his gloves off beside the elevator.  
  
"Think she'll make it boss?"  
  
"You got her into the elevator alive, you've done your job." Mark told him, taking in Dave's dejected look.  
  
"Nice work Malucci."  
  
Dr. Dave smiled in shock. "Thanks."  
  
--  
  
"Yes, OR 4. 16 year old. . . No, I'm not family, I work in the ER. . . no don't put me on. . ." Dave sighed heavily.  
  
"No luck with surgery." Abby asked gently.   
  
Dave smiled weakly at her. "No. I keep being put on hold. No one knows anything."  
  
"You did your best."  
  
"I know. Still holding." He said into the phone.  
  
Abby looked at him for a minute. "Are you ok?" She frowned slightly with worry.  
  
"Yeah." He reassured her. "I'm fine."  
  
"This girl just seems to have hit a nerve with you." She pressed.  
  
"Don't worry about me, really." Dave smiled. "I'm Dr. Dave remember? The wise-cracking, insensitive - yes, I'm here!" Dave's face brightened, only to drop a few minutes later. "Dr. Corday." He told the other end slowly. "British. Red-hair. Annoyingly good at her job?" Abby smiled.  
  
"Hey Abby."   
  
"Hey Carter. How's it going?"  
  
Carter shrugged. "Could I see you in Exam One for a minute?"  
  
Abby paused, then made her decision. "Yes. Yes, it is." She glanced back at Dave, who had banged his head on the desk in frustration – apparently on hold again.  
  
--  
  
"You know Carter, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. You see, this whole sponsor thing isn't - "  
  
"I know." He interrupted.  
  
"You do?" Abby pulled back, mentally, in shock.  
  
"Yes. And I have the solution."  
  
"You do?" Abby asked him.  
  
"I found a permanent sponsor."  
  
"Really?" Abby sat on the bed. "When? Who? When?"  
  
Carter smiled. "Last night. Where were you? – No, don't tell me. And it's Ben. " And Abby's blank look, he added. "You know Ben. He works as a nurse at Mercy?"  
  
"Yeah, I know Ben."  
  
Carter paused. "This is okay right? I mean, it was only temporary and I definitely got the impression I was interrupting the other night…" He ended with a 'wink-wink-nudge-nudge-you-know-what-I-mean' grin.  
  
"Yeah." She agreed, unfocused.  
  
"So, thanks. You've been great Abby. It's meant a lot, having you there."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Anyway, my shift just finished, so I'm out of here before they drag me in for an MVA or something. See you Abby."  
  
"Bye." Abby sat on the exam bed a little longer, in shock and feeling, oddly, let down.   



	4. 4/5

"Not Too Much Too Ask." Part Four  
  
She didn't see much of Dave over the next few days. With him working extra night shifts for Carter and Cleo, they only really saw each other in passing, or at work. And the citizens of Chicago seemed to be conspiring to keep them apart.  
  
Add to that her complete, and rather amazing, distraction over Carter. 'Which is completely ridiculous.' She told herself as she changed an IV. 'I was going to tell him I couldn't be his sponsor anyway. And, ' She reasoned over changing the sheets in Exam Four, 'he thanked me, said I'd been a great help. He sounded sincere. So then, ' She pondered as she was put on hold in radiology for the fourth time. 'Why do I feel so let down?'  
  
Dave seemed pretty distracted too. The first two days she'd put his quietness in the mornings as they crossed paths, to tiredness. Then during the day shift, she convinced herself he was simply too busy to make lunch or dinner arrangements. And them when, on the fifth day he blanked her completely during lunch in Doc Magoos, she finally faced up to the fact the Something Was Wrong.  
  
"Hey Dave? Dave?" She put her hand on his arm to stop him playing with the cooling pasta. "I know it's not the Cordon Bleu, but there's no need to destroy it."  
  
"Huh?" He asked, finally looking up.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes." He told her, a smile spreading on his face. "Just tired. Too many night shifts and the like."  
  
Silence descended as he, finally, ate some lunch. "How'd that girl do?"  
  
"Which girl?"  
  
"Five days ago? The GSW no one knew anything about?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Crashed on the table." His eyes glazed slightly and she heard imaginary warning bells go off.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Can't save them all." Dave threw off, glibly.  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
--  
  
For the first time in a week they were both off at ten, and not on till eight the following morning.   
  
"So, what wild and crazy plans do you have for us tonight then Dave?" Abby asked as they left the hospital.  
  
"Sleep, sleep and more sleep." He laughed at himself. "Stop me it I'm getting too wild for you Abby."   
  
"It's okay. Been a tough week."  
  
"Yeah." Dave looked up a the El platform, as he reached into his pocket. "Hey, Abby. I think I left wallet in Docs. I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Abby watched him run back inside, as a car pulled up in front of her.   
  
"Good evening."  
  
"Luka." Abby smiled at him.   
  
"You catching the El?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No need. Why don't I give you a ride?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Abby asked. "'Cause Dave's..."  
  
"Hey, I found it Abby. Oh, hi Luka."  
  
"Luka was offering us," 'me...' "a lift home."  
  
"You sure?" Dave asked him.  
  
Luka looked at the two of them, taking in Dave's casual arm around Abby's waist, the almost nothing distance between them.  
  
He plastered a smile on his face. "I'm sure."  
--  
  
"Still at the same apartment?" Luka asked Abby. She glanced in the mirror to see Dave staring out the window from the backseat.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought you were going to move as soon as possible. You said it was too expensive for one person to rent."  
  
She returned Luka's smile. "It is. But then I got a roommate." She looked back in the mirror, to see Dave hadn't reacted at all.  
  
"Oh." Luka said, his eyes facing front again as the traffic began to move. "I did not realise…" He trailed off.  
  
"Yeah. Seemed silly for Dave to renew a lease on a place he never stayed in." Abby said distractedly, then mentally slapped her head against the windscreen.  
  
Luka opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and simply forced a smile at her.   
  
There was a moments silence. Abby struggled for something to say, and came up blank. Of course Mr. Dave stare-out-the-window-in-a-deep-blue-funk Malucci was being absolutely no help.  
  
"So…" She started. "You still at the hotel?"  
  
"Yes. Same old room." Luka laughed slightly. "Remember how the cold tap on the sink was so stiff you couldn't turn it?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded, smiling a fake smile and wishing the ride passed quickly.  
  
--  
  
"Thanks for the ride Luka."  
  
That's okay." He told Abby. "Take care."  
  
"You too."  
  
Luka drove off as Dave and Abby climbed the stairs to her apartment. "Wow, that was awkward, huh?" Abby smiled as she searched for the apartment key.  
  
"I didn't notice." Dave told her, absently.  
  
Abby's smiled dropped and she simply nodded. 'Of course you didn't, you were too busy staring into the night like it was going to start doing the tango. God.'  
  
Inside she headed for the kitchen. "You want something to eat? I think we've got leftovers, though we could always order out." She poked her head out into the hallway where he was slowly hanging up his coat.  
  
"We could eat on he couch and then have some dessert. . ." She smiled suggestively and went on tip-toe to kiss him. He responded but then pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to just go straight to bed."  
  
"Oh." Abby smiled. "That's okay, I can have dessert by myself." She joked, laughing.  
  
After a moment Dave smiled and nodded. Her laughter died out. There was an awkward pause. "Night then." She said brightly.  
  
"Night." He kissed her again, then headed into the bedroom.  
  
In the kitchen Abby found some salad, and put it into a bowl. She stabbed at the lettuce viscously, even though she didn't really have an appetite after she and Carter had gone for a late lunch around four. 'I'm really tired.' She echoed in her head. 'I think I'll go straight to bed.' "What am I, chopped liver?" She asked out loud. "Ha. Mouldy chopped liver. Mouldy chopped liver with little green bits, floating in a pool of blood."  
  
She shook her head and dumped the remaining salad, thoroughly put off.  
  
She slumped I front of the TV, flicked through the channels, eyes glazed. Finally, around midnight she flicked it off.  
  
In the bathroom she stared herself in the eyes. "Tomorrow he talks. Or else." She tried to look threatening, laughed at herself, then climbed into bed. Dave's breathing was even and he was clearly asleep. She watched him for a while, then curled up beside him. His arm automatically held her against him, and she tried, for a short while, to put all thought of Dave, Luka and Carter out of her mind.  
  



	5. Senseless Acts Of Beauty

'Not Too Much Too Ask'  
  
Interlude : "Senseless Acts of Beauty."  
  
'Aren't you going to plant your flowers?'  
  
His eyes drifted down to where some small flowering plants lay at his feet. All the petals were ripped from them and scattered across the floor.  
  
'Oh yeah.' The girl said in disgust. 'You ruined them.'  
  
'I didn't. . .' he protested.   
  
'Yeah, just like you didn't put this here?'   
  
Suddenly he noticed the blood pouring from a bullet wound to her right chest.  
  
'We need to put in a well-placed chest tube.'   
  
He was in Trauma One and she was lying on the table eyes wide open, staring at him.  
  
'Dave.'   
  
Elizabeth Corday was standing opposite him, hands behind her back.  
  
'Dave. It's time for you to be a not much of a doctor and put in your well placed chest tube.' She told him.  
  
He found a scalpel in his hand, and, shaking, made the incision.  
  
'Wrong place.' The girl told him.  
  
'You can't talk.' He muttered through gritted teeth. 'You're the patient. You don't know anything.' But he tried again.  
  
'You're doing it all wrong.' Corday told him. 'You're not much of a doctor are you?'  
  
'You do it.' He told her angrily. She shook her head. He reached out and pulled on her arms. They came around from behind her back to reveal that they stopped at the wrists. She had no hands.  
  
'I have no hands.' Corday told him, matter-of-factly. 'I can't do anything.'  
  
'Dave?' He turned to the gurney which was now behind him, to see Abby sitting up, the blood from her right chest staining her clothes. 'Dave, what are you doing?'  
  
He turned and ran through the fields until he reached the wood behind his house.  
  
'David! David! You can't hide forever.'   
  
He found he favourite tree and began climbing. But, he couldn't get a foot hold. Suddenly the tree was smooth.  
  
'David! Come here! Don't think I won't find you boy!'  
  
He looked up, the tree was smooth as china.  
  
'Where are my foot holes?' He asked her. She threw down a knife.  
  
'You have to make your own.'   
  
He held the knife while she climbed down and stood beside him.  
  
'You have to make your own.'  
  
He stared at her.   
  
"David!"  
  
Suddenly he stabbed her, the knife creating a small, neat hole through her right chest.  
  
She looked up at him. 'You ruined your flowers.'   
  
He stood beside her on a hill.   
  
'I didn't mean to.'   
  
He watched the purple petals float up and away on a breeze.  
  
'I know.' He turned at the familiar voice.  
  
'Abby? Why are you here?'  
  
She kissed him, lightly on the lips. Then stood back. He watched as she began to float away on the breeze, piece by piece. First her skin and hair turned to dust, then her muscle tissue, her organs and then her bones, each particle falling apart from the others creating a mist around him.  
  
  
Dave woke up to an empty room, his heart pounding against his ribs. He turned his head to see Abby lying beside him, sound asleep. Beyond her the clock showed it was 3:30am.  
  
He brushed her hair gently and watched her sleep. She was peaceful. Too peaceful. He listened closely, strained his ears to hear her breathing. He rested his hand on her neck, waiting to feel the pulse. She was beautiful, so beautiful.  



	6. 5/5

Disclaimers etc. in Part One.  
  
Here ya go, the real last part. Enjoy. :)  
  
"Not Too Much To Ask." 5/5  
  
--  
  
She pattered through to the living room, where Dave was sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Good morning." He snapped his head up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She settled beside him. "Whatcha doing?" She asked, looking at the book her held on his lap. He closed it quickly.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Is that a photo album?" She teased, pulling at it. "Little Dave Malucci's?"  
  
"No . . ." He pulled it back and stood up. She followed suit.  
  
"Come on Dave, I want to see pictures of you a kid." She held out her hand.  
  
"No you don't."   
  
"Yes I do." She smiled at him. "I hardly know anything about your childhood or your family . . "  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
"Abby, drop it okay." He sounded irritated.  
  
"Jesus." She sat back down. "I'm just interested, so sue me." He put the album away, and then sat beside her.   
  
"Sorry." He kissed her, but she turned away.  
  
"So what are you hiding?"  
  
He sat back. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Come one Dave, you met my mom, you *hit on* my mom, remember?"   
  
"Vaguely." He commented blankly.  
  
"So, why can't I just see some photos of yours?"  
  
Dave stood and walked into the kitchen. With a frown, she followed.   
  
"Dave?"  
  
"Don't you know when to drop something?" He snapped.  
  
"Hey, don't you yell at me!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Am I wrong to be curious about my boyfriend's life? I don't know anything about you!"  
  
"No Abby, you don't know anything!"   
  
"So tell me!" She reached out to grab his arm. He threw it off.  
  
"For god sake Dave!"  
  
It took her a moment to realise what had happened in the next couple of seconds. She played it back mentally.   
  
"Oh god. Abby, oh god. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."  
  
Of course, that moment was long enough for Dave back away from her in horror and flee.  
  
In the bathroom she winced as she explored the area beside her eye. She couldn't see anything there now, but it hurt like hell and she'd bet good money that there was going to be an impressive bruise in half an hour or so. If she was a betting woman. Which she wasn't.  
  
'What now?' She asked herself. Okay, she knew what Ricki and Jerry and Oprah would say, and all those Agony Aunts. But truth was, something had gotten to Dave, something to do with his past, and she had ignored it. She had ignored his feelings, so glad to be in a relationship where she was the one who was pampered and worried over. She had done to him what Luka and Carter had done to her. And when she had done the right thing, she never pressed him. Too accepting of those big jokey grins and false 'I'm fine' s.   
  
And now he was gone. Probably beating himself up, or maybe letting someone else do it. 'Damn!'   
  
Question was, would he come back here? Probably not if he suspect she was waiting for him. So, answer. Look somewhere else. She took her coat off the rail. But where?  
  
'Unless he suspects you'll go out looking for him, in which case he will come back here. Sneak in, grab his things, run off to California and get himself killed.'  
  
She paused at the little voice in her head. True. She took off her coat.  
  
'But then he might suspect you might think he's thinking that, and not come back after all.'  
  
"Okay what the hell *do* I do?" She asked the empty room. No answer.  
  
'And he doesn't really need to come back here if he's going to run off.' The voice mused.  
  
She grabbed her coat. Hospital. Maybe he'd call and say he wasn't coming in to work today, or tomorrow, or ever. Maybe he left his wallet in his locker – he'd done it before.  
  
Maybe, maybe, maybe baby . . .  
  
--  
  
"Abby! What happened?"  
  
Damn it. Now the questions. Okay, bring 'em on.  
  
"Don't worry Luka, I'm fine. Is Dave here?"  
  
"No, he's not on till – did he do this?"  
  
Abby ignored the question which raised the attention of several others. "I know he's not on." She said patronisingly. "But is he here. Or has he called? Randi?"  
  
Randi stared at her face.   
  
"Randi!"  
  
"Huh? No. No calls."  
  
"Damn." Abby chewed her lip.  
  
"You should get that looked at." Carter commented, reaching out a hand to touch the newly forming bruise.  
  
"Oww!" Abby jumped away. "God, Carter."  
  
"Oh, he's better not show up here girl." Haleh told her. "I've got a few choice words for him."  
  
"Who needs words?" Luka told her darkly, to Haleh's approving nod.  
  
"Guys, lay off okay? We just had a little disagreement."  
  
"So he yelled at you too?"  
  
"No, I yelled at him Carter. I'm an idiot."  
  
"He tell you that?"   
  
"God Carter! No! look, I appreciate this and all, but he didn't mean –"  
  
"Honey, they all say that."   
  
"And I meant that he would never come here. Not with the three musketeers ready to pummel him."  
  
"Pummel? I would never pummel." Haleh told her. "A little deserved punishment."  
  
"Don't talk like that." Abby snapped. "He doesn't deserve – "  
  
"You might need stitches." Carter commented.  
  
"He deserves it and a good deal more." Haleh informed her. "And there's plenty of volunteers, believe you me."   
  
"Randi, call the police."  
  
"Luka!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chuni? Can you start a chart?"  
  
"Can you say overreaction?"  
  
"If he comes here I'll -"  
  
"No Luka, you'll not, okay?"  
  
"Why don't we take this to Curtain One?"  
  
"Carter, lay off!"  
  
"You need help my girl. I can't believe you'd. . ."  
  
"Shut up!!" Everyone stopped. "I don't need help, or stitches or the god damned police. I just. Want to know. Where he is. Okay?" She forced a smile. "'Cause he ran off before I knew what was going on, and now he's probably out getting himself into trouble, or beaten up, or killed, for all I know he's jumping into the lake right now, and I just want.." The tears prevented her from finishing, but they attracted the attention of a red-haired doctor who limped up, scattering the crowd slightly.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
"Hey, Dr. Weaver." She sniffled.  
  
"Okay, everyone, there's work to do." She shooed them away while putting her free arm around Abby's shoulder. "Go on. *Go* Luka." She steered Abby into a free Exam room, backed away, and came back with a box of tissues.  
  
"Thank you." Abby choked out.  
  
"That's okay. You want to talk?"  
  
"No really."   
  
"Ok." Kerry agreed. "Why don't I take a quick look at that?"  
  
Abby just blew her nose.  
  
--  
  
She had stayed silent while Kerry quickly examined her, and determined that there was merely bad bruising. Kerry left the room to find herself swamped by concerned faces, most notably Luka and Carter's.   
  
"She's fine."  
  
"She is not fine."  
  
"She's fine Luka. She just wants to be alone."  
  
"She should talk to someone."  
  
"She doesn't want to, Carter."  
  
"I'll talk to her."  
  
"I'll talk to her."  
  
"No one will talk to her. You are to leave her alone and get on with your jobs. Am I clear?" She glared at them. "I said –"  
  
They agreed quickly.  
  
"Good. Now, go forth and heal."  
  
--  
  
Half an hour later Carter found her in the lounge making coffee.  
  
"Hey Abby."  
  
She didn't even turn around. "No Carter."   
  
"No what?" He seemed taken back.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you. I'm not your sponsor anymore, remember?"  
  
"So what, we can't talk just cause you're not my sponsor anymore?"  
  
"Yes. Exactly. I have more important things on my mind now."  
  
"You can talk to me Abby, you know that."  
  
"Actually Carter I don't. Know why? Because our whole relationship was based on me being your sponsor. That's the relationship we had. I asked you how you were. I listened to how bad you're day was. Never once did you ask me about my day, or ask if I wanted to talk to someone, okay? That's not our relationship Carter. Our relationship was sponsor, to, to, to - sponoree. And now we don't even have that."  
  
--  
  
  
She stalked towards the desk, anger and worry filling her. Where the hell was he?  
  
"Hey Abby."  
  
"Hi Randi. Any word?"  
  
She looked nervous.   
  
"Randi?" Abby smiled at her.   
  
Randi looked around and leant in close. "Luka would kill me if I told you but. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He rang here. Asking for you?"   
  
"Okay." Abby said slowly, trying to contain her anger. "And why didn't you come and get me?"  
  
Randi shifted nervously. "I did, but I couldn't find you. I was walking back to the desk, just in time to catch Luka yell something Croatian and not nice down the phone, then hang up."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"He didn't. Didn't see me I guess, and I did not mention it. He's in a pyscho mood, you know?"  
  
Abby sighed heavily. "Thanks." She began to walk away, the turned back. "Hey, Randi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why'd you tell me then?"  
  
Randi looked away. "He makes you happy. More than Dr. Kovac did. I figured you guys deserved a chance to work things out."  
  
Abby smiled. "A real romantic, huh Randi?"  
  
The desk clerk looked uncomfortable. "Let that out and I'll kill you."  
  
Abby mimed zipping her lips, turned around to face the door and saw him.  
  
--  
  
She followed him into the lounge.  
  
"Dave, come on. I know we talk. And you ask me how my day was. But we don't communicate. Not really. I don't know anything about your family, or your life. Dave, I'm your girlfriend. I want to know about these things. I care about you Dave. I lo– "  
  
"You want to know about my family? Fine. What do you want to know Abby? That my mother was a drunk and an addict. Or maybe a pro? Huh? A working girl. Or maybe, my father killed her. Yeah, that's it, he stabbed her to death in front of me. Is that what you want to know about? That was brought up in a cellar by my evil step mom? That I'm an orphan? That I raised my three sisters on the streets of LA?"  
  
"Dave.."  
  
"Don't 'Dave' me, Abby. My childhood is exactly that. *Mine.* And I would much appreciate you keping out of things that you don't know anything about, and that are nothing to do with you."  
  
He turned away from her and walked quickly out of the room.  
  
--  
  
"Dave I - I didn't meant to hurt you."  
  
He was standing out side, down by the lake when she found him.  
  
"No."  
  
She rubbed her hand across his back.   
  
"God." He stared across the lake. "I can't believe I hurt you. I'm just like him."  
  
They stood watching the water.  
  
"I was always so scared that he was right. That every time he told me how worthless my life was, how I'd never make it anywhere, how I deserved to be – All my life I've had people tell me how worthless my life is. First him, then my teachers, and my college professors, and now here. Abby, when does someone start believe the general consensus about themselves?"  
  
"When it's right." She told him firmly.  
  
"But what if it is? I can't do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Medicine, relationships, life! I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't." He broke down completely then. She hesitated, then reached up to embrace him. He fell into it, his tears soaking her top. A moment later he pulled back.  
  
"God, Abby I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, I am, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay Dave." She stroked his face, trying to reassure him.  
  
"No, no it's not." He took her hand off his face, and held both of them.  
  
"Abby, I'm a mess. You should. . . let's call it quits ok?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You and me. It's not working."  
  
"I know I said we didn't communicate, but well, we're communicating now, right?"  
  
"No, it's not you, its - God, I'm speaking in clichés. I hit you Abby, I hurt you. I can't – You watch Oprah and stuff. First time a guy hits you get out. Get out now. Run do not walk – "  
  
"But I want to stay Dave. I love you."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I hurt you and I don't want to do that again. I don't want to be my father. I'm a mess Abby, emotionally. Look at me. You don't want this. You can't possibly –"  
  
"I do, I do, I do." The tears flowed freely.  
  
"You deserve better." He continued. "You deserve so much more."  
  
"Dave, I love you. I love you, I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
  
"Dave." Abby called out desperately. "Please… please Dave…" She broke down into tears. "Dave." She called pathetically. "I love you, I love you, I love you - "  
  
--  
  
"Now I can only dream of being all you need,  
And I can only try to be the reason why,   
You think about today 'cause the past is just the past.  
It's too much to expect, but it's not too much to ask."  
  
'It's Not Too Much Too Ask.' - Mary-Chapin Carpenter and Joe Diffie.  
  
--  
  
And it's over!! Yippee. This thing's turned into the twelve trials of Hercules. Thank you for listening, good night, drive safe!  
  
Alice R.  
aka Alicamel  
  
"Oz, don't you love me?"  
"My whole life I've never loved anything else."  
Willow and Oz, Buffy: "Wild at Heart." Sniff. 


End file.
